


Deliciously Plush: The Consequences of Reading Bad Smut

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Multi, Reading Aloud, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Things We Like<br/>Prompt: Laura/Kara/Lee - a box of poorly written erotic novels discovered in a storage bin (laura_mayfair)</p><p>Thanks to Laura Mayfair for the generous donation of Bad Smut for Kara to read and make fun of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliciously Plush: The Consequences of Reading Bad Smut

Lee wasn’t sure how it happened. Kara was usually gracefully spare in her movements, but as she rounded the corner of the President’s desk, the box fell off the edge.

She immediately knelt to pick up the contents, which had scattered on the floor on the far side of the desk. “Not gonna help me, Lee?”

He stood there, rocking back and forth from heel to toe, and said, “Nope.”

“Frakker.” She formed what looked like small books into semi-neat stacks closer to the desk. As she picked another one up, it fell open on the floor face-up. Kara picked it up, started to close it, and her eyes widened as she snickered. “Oh my gods.”

“Kara, we’re in the President’s office. You shouldn’t be reading that.”

“It’s okay, Lee. Trust me. This box looks like it’s been stuffed in an unused corner for years. But listen.”

She held the book open in front of her and read, “He slid furtive hands over the deluxe cushions of her ass cheeks, more deliciously plush than a brand new sofa.” She turned her back to him and stuck her ass in his direction. “What do you think, Lee? Is my ass deliciously plush?”

Lee pretended not to look, or to remember what that ass looked like naked. He shook his head.

“Captain Apollo, I believe it is customary to compliment a lady on her attributes in a situation like this.”

He jerked and quickly returned to parade rest, and Kara jumped, dropping the book again. “Sorry, Madame President.”

Laura nodded serenely as she walked toward Kara, and raised a brow at Lee. “You’re not going to answer her?”

Lee blushed and stammered. “Uh, no ma’am. Sir. Oh, frak.” He finished on a mutter.

Kara broke in. “Sorry. I knocked the box off your desk somehow. I promise I wasn’t snooping, Madame President.”

“Kara, I think we’re beyond the formal address in private. There’s no one else here. I hadn’t had a chance to go through the box yet. Someone found it in a supply closet on the far side of the ship. What else is in that book?”

Kara held it up again, and Laura nodded. “She straddled her lover’s lap, nibbling on his ear like it was hot buttered sweet corn.” She put her hand over her mouth for a moment. “Well frak, Lee. I feel deprived. You sure don’t taste like hot buttered sweet corn.”

“Kara! Gods.” He looked around, walked over to yank the curtain shut. “Do you have to talk about it out loud?”

“Captain Apollo.”

He had to admit he was beginning to love the way she said that. He looked at his feet.

“Captain Apollo. Lee.” 

When he looked up, Laura was watching him, and Kara was watching Laura. How the frak had he gotten here? “Yes, ma’am?”

“First of all, that curtain you nearly pulled off its rod is just that. A curtain. Anyone standing on the other side of it can hear everything no matter how quiet we are, but they have to get past Tory first. Secondly, we’re all adults. I believe we can discuss our past dalliances like adults.” She turned to Kara. What else is in there?”

Kara read melodramatically, “The sound of their coupling reverberated through the room like wet jello, only far sweeter.” She looked at Lee, then Laura. “I’m thinking this woman has a serious medical issue if frakking her sounds like frakking wet jello.”

“It was a rather lurid turn of phrase.” She crooked her finger at Lee. “Captain, if you please?” When he stood in front of her, she pulled at his arm, stood on her toes and licked his ear, then took the lobe in her teeth. Lee stood there frantically fighting the need to cover his zipper as she said, “Hmm. You’re right, Kara. He does not taste like hot buttered sweet corn. Too bad. We could make a killing on the black market.”

Kara’s guffaw rang through the room. “He could retire from piloting and be the fleet’s tasty treat.”

“Starbuck.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Gods! Will you two quit with the ma’am when we’re alone? It makes me feel old and unloved.”

“Sorry, Laura,” Kara was quick to apologize. 

Lee stood there, still trying to recover from the idea of thousands of women nibbling on his ears. He ruthlessly shoved down the part of him that thought that didn’t sound half bad. Two was way more than he could handle most of the time.

“You were saying, Laura?”

“Oh, right. Back to the original question. Though I do think your ass is delicious, plush is not exactly the word I would use to describe it.”

“No? Damn.” Kara twisted her body trying to look at her own ass. Not even she was that flexible and Lee almost laughed at the idea.

“Speaking of asses...Colonial One is closed for business for the day, and I’m going to plunk my delicious ass - wait, is it delicious?”

“Of course it is!” They were both quick to reassure her.

“Well, I’m going to plunk my delicious ass down here on my desk and my favorite female viper pilot is going to come over here and kiss me.” She pointed - she wanted Kara standing right in front of her. She leaned forward, and Kara balanced her hands on Laura’s thighs, pushing up on her toes to lock lips with Laura. 

Part of his mind was still back on “How the frak did I get here?” He couldn’t even remember how it had first happened with Kara. And he had no idea how Kara had convinced Laura. Knowing Kara, there was alcohol involved. Lots of alcohol. He gave himself a mental smack, told himself to focus. Two gorgeous women, two women who liked frakking him - and each other - were kissing not three feet away. He needed his mind in the game. He walked over to stand right behind Kara. He reached around her and undid the zipper of her sweatshirt, then pulled the sleeves off, one at a time. Someone had to be practical. He elected himself. He tossed the sweatshirt on the chair and leaned into Kara again. He feathered his hands back and forth on her belly, and slowly pushed one hand into her sweatpants.

Laura’s hand snaked around Kara’s neck, and Lee licked her fingers. She bent one, and he took the knuckle into his mouth, biting down gently. He’d learned she liked to be bitten, and this was a compromise that wouldn’t leave marks. Couldn’t have the President of the Twelve Colonies walking around with bite marks on her skin, after all. 

Laura moaned softly. Kara’s right hand snuck in over Lee’s. She pulled his hand out and pushed it up Laura’s thigh to the waist of her pants. He felt her arms moving, and in short order, Laura’s shirt was unbuttoned. She let her head fall back as Kara kissed her jaw and her neck. Lee had undone her pants, and apparently she’d gotten tired of waiting, because she grabbed his hand and shoved it into her panties.

Frak, she was wet! That crap Kara had read out of the book hadn’t done this. He looked over Kara’s shoulder and Laura was watching him.

“Bite _her_ , Lee. Bite her hard.”

He wrinkled his brow - he didn’t actually know if Kara liked that.

“Do I need to make it an order, Captain Apollo?”

Why did she have to say it in that sultry, sexy tone of voice? His brain short-circuited and he nuzzled Kara’s neck. The ends of her pony-tailed hair scratched lightly on his cheek as he kissed Kara’s neck. He wanted to work his way up to biting her.

Laura was having none of that. “I told you to bite her, Captain.”

Kara wiggled her ass into him. “Come on, Lee. Just do it.”

He opened his mouth and licked a few places on her neck, waiting for the right one. When she froze in place, he licked again, kissed the spot, then nibbled at it.

Laura Roslin was impatient, though. “Am I going to need to discipline you, Captain Apollo?”

The hand he had in her panties stilled, and she chuckled softly. “You have a kink, Captain? Does he like to be disciplined, Kara?”

Kara stopped kissing Laura’s neck and shoulders long enough to say, “I think it’s just the idea of you doing it. He probably has a teacher spanking fantasy.”

A picture of Laura Roslin hauling him over her knee and spanking him, with anything, fried him. “Oh, gods,” he whispered against Kara’s neck.

Kara backed into him and stood up straighter. “Oh, yeah. He’s got a teacher fantasy all right. He’s hard as a rock right now.”

“Hmmm. We’ll have to explore that one. But not today. Today you are going to do what I told you to. You’re going to bite her, Lee, and then you’re going to frak her, hard, and she doesn’t get to come until I say so. There has to be some punishment for snooping through my desk, after all.”

Kara protested, but Lee was fully on board with the plan, already nibbling on her neck again, until Kara’s fingers dug into his arm and she whimpered.

“Next time, it’ll be your turn, Captain. Eventually, you’ll have to learn to do what I say the first time I say it.”

When Kara laughed, he bit down hard, and she stilled, holding herself carefully in place. He pondered the idea of maintaining obedience from Kara Thrace with the judicious use of biting, then Laura’s hands were pushing Kara’s sweatpants down, and she cupped him through his pants on her way back up. He stopped thinking.

“Now, Lee.”

He pushed on Kara’s back, so she was bent over, her face practically in Laura’s lap, and pulled his cock out of his pants. He put a hand between Kara’s legs to make sure she was ready. She was even wetter than Laura had been. Maybe he wasn’t the only one with a teacher kink. He grinned and caught Laura’s eyes.

“Remember, Captain. Hard. But she can’t come yet.”

He shoved in, waited a moment and took hold of her hips, setting as brutal a pace as he could manage. Laura stroked Kara’s hair away from her face, and Kara began kissing Laura’s belly. He felt Kara tremble and he slowed, then stopped. Kara’s hands fisted at Laura’s hips, but she didn’t make a sound.

“Why are you stopping, Lee?”

“She was getting ready to come.”

“Ah.” She looked down at Kara. “You can come when I do, Kara.”

Kara stood up, nearly dislodging Lee, and started to work Laura’s pants off her hips. “Better get busy, then hadn’t I, Miss Roslin?”

Lee watched Laura lick her lip slowly. Seemed this teacher kink was completely mutual. Trust Kara to figure it out.

“The sooner you start, the sooner you’ll be done for the day, young lady.”

Kara tightened around his cock. He grinned down at her and pulled out slightly, pushing back in hard, upsetting Kara’s balance. 

“Lee! Gods. What was that for?”

“Just helping you get started, Starbuck.”

Laura wiggled a finger in front of her. “No. In here, Captain Apollo and Starbuck are only mine. You are Lee and Kara to each other, unless I say otherwise. Now, you’re both slacking. I’m going to have to put you in orgasm detention if you’re not careful.”

Immediately, Kara buried her face between Laura’s legs, and Laura sighed. “Much better. Captain? Frak away. Just don’t let her come.”


End file.
